Letters and Paper
by Quisty Almasy
Summary: It's amazing what one can do with an ink pen and a piece of paper. He writes to her every first Wednesday of the month and she responds to him. Please R & R. MaLink.


Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is my first ever Zelda fic. and I'd appreciate it if you gave the time to read and to review it. Thank you.

**Letters and Paper**

**  
Chapter one: Fond memories and an ink pen  
**

A single letter simply addressed "Malon", came to Lon Lon Ranch today.

Malon knew who it was from. A letter would always arrive the first Wednesday of every month, and Malon would eagerly wait for that very day to come. Taking the letter from the mailman's hand, she examined the envelope carefully. It was always plain with the single word "Malon" on it and it had one postage stamp, with a picture of Hyrule Castle in the background and the price of five rupees on the top corner. No return address was ever written because the writer of the letter was a frequent traveler. She opened the letter gingerly, as if it had been the most precious possession that she had ever laid hands on. As she tore the edge open, she rushed into her house, made a cup of tea, and sat down on her bed. The ritual was always the same. A letter would come from him every single first Wednesday of the month, the postman would rush it to her and she would rush to her room, make tea and sit on her bed. She would then spend the afternoon rereading and relishing every single word written on the single piece of paper.

He never wrote more than one page but one page was enough for Malon. In his letters, he would tell her of his travels, his recently accomplished deeds, and of the colorful new people he would meet on the way. His letters were never boring or dull. His words, although were simple, even plain, were always written with such honestly and care. In his letters about his journeys to different lands, Malon couldn't help but wonder how it would be to travel to all the exotic places he had and what type of people she would meet. It was through his words that she would be able to live life outside the ranch and it was through his words, that she would be able to meet all those interesting, quirky people.

Even though he always had a lot of exciting news to inform Malon of, he never forgot to ask her about her life and how it was going. Details of previous letters explaining new events about her life were always bought up in the new letter so that Malon knew that he did in fact remember what she had wrote previously. This very fact brought Malon much joy as she knew that he had cared to ask for further information about her life, which was simple and even mediocre sometimes.

Sitting down at her desk, Malon would take her favorite ink pen, a gift from him on one of his many travels, a clean, crisp sheet of paper and write a response to his letter. Malon was always embarrassed of how little she could write to him about her own life. Would she tell him about the shipment of Lon Lon Milk that was stolen on the way to Hyrule Castle, or would she tell him of the daily chores she had to do every single day at the ranch? She hated this part because she didn't want to bore him with details of her mediocre life and frankly, the hero of Hyrule shouldn't be wasting his time reading a letter about the life of a silly ranch girl with nothing to do except chores. Taking some careful thought on what to write, she decided to write something different this time. All her previous letters were responses to his questions about her and her questions for him. This letter was going to be different.

In this letter, she would confess her feelings toward him.

She would do it subtlety of course. Malon, although a simple minded girl, was not a dim witted one and she knew that a full on love confession would surely scare the poor man out of his little green tunic. Knowing fully well that this action might compromise the arrival, if it did, the next letter, she simply wrote,

"_Hey, I miss you. _

_Drop by sometime". _

Signing it "Mal", she folded the letter neatly into three parts and put it into an envelope, writing "Link" on the cover. No address was needed as he traveled often and was almost never in the same spot twice. The postman knew where to find him. In fact it was almost a miracle that he was able to track Link down and deliver him every single letter that Malon has ever written to him. It was because of this that Malon always sent the mailman away with her letter to Link, and with a bottle of Lon Lon Ranch's finest milk. Taking it graciously, the mailman was on his way. He had left the ranch with two things to be delivered to Link, a letter, and Malon's heart.

Who knew when Malon had started to fall for the young hero; even Malon herself had not known.

Perhaps it was the time of where they were young and ten years old. Together they had played many childhood games like tag and hide and seek, even though it would consist of them two only or perhaps Epona. Malon recalled those memories fondly because those childhood games always ended with one of them tackling the other and eventually turning into a tickle war. Soon afterwards they would eat dinner that Talon, her father would make and then they would sleep together in Malon's room. However, both of them never slept on those nights because they always talked and talked until the first rays of light hit the ranch. It never rained when he was around.

Malon never found out much about the young "fairy boy", her previous nickname to him as he traveled with a fairy all the time. As a child, she had never wondered about his past and had instead, just tried to enjoy all the moments spent with him on the ranch. He never stayed more than a couple of days and every time he left, he took a part of her with him. Whether he was aware of this or not, Malon never knew.

Or perhaps it was the time of where he reappeared after disappearing off the land of Hyrule for an entire seven years. Poor Malon had thought that her friend from her childhood had not cared about her anymore. During those long, cold seven years, which seemed like winter would never end and spring would never come, she had cried for her friend; about all the nights they had spent together, all those games they had played, and most of all, how she missed and longed to see his sapphire blue eyes. Those eyes had always mesmerized her in such mysterious ways. Every time he looked at her, she felt like he could see right into her mind and know exactly what she was thinking. However in real life, he was very clueless and so naïve. In fact, even to this day, Malon was almost sure that Link did not have any idea of how much his friendship and companionship had meant to her.

It wasn't until the events later on of when she found out he was actually asleep for those seven years. As he reappeared into her life, she couldn't help but notice his adult grown body. She remembered that she had been blushing the entire time and had even thought thoughts that she never imagined she would conjure up. She wondered if he noticed her change of attitude towards him, under the bright moonlight that day. Chuckling to herself, she thought otherwise. For a hero of the land, Link was pretty clueless when it came to reading other people. Any bumbling idiot would have known that Malon was head over heels when it came to him. Every smile, every grin, and every smirk he had given her, she had responded with blushes and an overly enthusiastic nod. Every time he came by the ranch for more supplies or just for a place to rest for the night, Malon would make sure to tend all his needs and would do everything her very best in hopes that Link just might catch a clue of her real intentions.

Spring always seemed to come around when he would visit. The animals would seem extra giddy, Malon herself, obviously would be ecstatic but most of all, her father Talon would be most excited. Normally he would laze around and sleep whenever Ingo, the ranch hand wouldn't notice but whenever Link came by for a visit, Talon would always welcome him with open arms and cook him lavish meals. Link's favorite dish was fillet o cucco and Talon always made it for him. Link, with an impish smile would devour it within seconds, which is why Talon always had more dishes already prepared.

Malon herself even tried to recreate the dish once. She recalled a rather humorous memory of when she had made Link test taste her very own made fillet o cucco, within minutes, Link turned as green as the tunic he wore and threw up all over Epona. As old as she was, Malon didn't know that too much pepper on a dish was not good. They ended up having Lon Lon Milk and bread that night.

With Link over, dinner was always merry, like it was Christmas supper every night and Malon loved it very much.

Feeling nostalgic and tired of thinking about Link and how she wished he would return once again, Malon climbed into her covers. Meanwhile, as she slowly drifted off to sleep, in the back of her mind, thoughts about the bold words she had written in that letter never left her mind.

Once again, she would wait for thirty days for the next letter. It was a beautiful but tiresome cycle.


End file.
